The Sonota of the 14th
by Sazuka-Chan
Summary: The boy’s fingers ghosted across the keys in such mastery of the song that Lavi envied him. He loved music more than anything in the world, but he was unable to play it himself. Laven boyXboy NO FLAMES! RE-WRITEN ENDING!


_Hello everyone!! XD I know I'm already writing a story right now, but I'll finish it!! Don't worry!! I just had a sudden spark of inspiration while listening to the song that Allen played on the Ark. If anyone knows the actually name for it please tell me!! My friend said it was The 14__th__'s Melody, but everyone says it's Musician…..so I is very confoosled right now. ^^;_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Hoshino-sensei is the proud owner of DGM and all it's characters…..I only got this idea…=__= *sniffle cry*_

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_**The Sonata of the 14th**_

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________**_

_It was like any other ordinary day for Lavi. He got up really early and got ready, then went to his morning classes at collage. When those were done, he went to his boring job that got him buy with enough money to please him. After work, he went to their fancy music shop in town and browsed around like he did every day. He listened to the CD's they had there and talked to the employs about them. Yup, just like any other day. But, today was different._

_Soshite bouyaha nemurini tsuite_

_Ikizuku haino nakano hono o_

_Hitotsu futstsuto_

Lavi paused as he walked towards the exit. The beautiful chimes of high and low pitched keys along with a man's low voice rang through the large store. People usually came in to test out pianos they were gonna buy and they always played a song that was pretty. There was just something about this song that sounded so lonely and sad, but at the same time happy and friendly.

_Ukabu fukurame itoshi yokogao_

_Daichini taruru ikusenno yume, yume_

His legs moved forward as he stared at the pianos in a sort of trance. On the dark mahogany, grand piano, a boy sat in blue a hooded sweat shirt. He looked to be a few years younger then Lavi himself, but he had an immense amount of skill; he could tell that from not even talking to the boy. He couldn't see his face because it was covered by the hood and even then his head was hung low in concentration.

_Ginno hitomini yuragao yoruni _

_umareochita kagayaku omae _

_Ikuo kuno tositsukiga_

_Ikutu inoriwo tsuchihe kaeshitemo_

The boy's fingers ghosted across the keys in such mastery of the song that Lavi envied him. He loved music more than anything in the world, but he was unable to play it himself. He wanted the joy of being ale to create such beauty out of simple white and black keys like the boy before him could. But, just like the song, there was something about the boy himself that was intriguing.

_Watashiha inorituzukeru_

_Mou kakonnokotoni aiwo_

_Tsunaidateni kisuwo_

The melody became slower and slower until the song was finally over and the boy let out a heavy sigh. His hand came up and scratched the back of his head; there was a white glove covering it. The boy stood up and stroke the top of the beautiful piano and from what very little Lavi could see of his face, he had a small smile on it.

"The was a beautiful song," Lavi said finally and his voice startled the boy.

"W-what?" he asked, slightly jumpy as he spun around to look Lavi in the face.

"The song- it was pretty," he responded.

Lavi could feel his mouth gaping slightly as he took in the boys features: slender and short with silky looking white hair and a pair of shinny blue-gray eyes. Across his left eye was a blood red scar. Looking at it, Lavi felt dread in him knowing that must have been extremely painful, and he could only assume something happened to his arm since he was wearing gloves in warm weather.

The boy looked down at he ground with a small blush across his features. "I-I didn't know there was anyone else in here…but, thank you," the young boy thanked.

"My name is Lavi bookman," Lavi said holding out his hand.

Allen took it and gave it a shake while saying, "Allen Walker."

Lavi smiled and took in Allen's features when he noticed the color of some of the boy's hair that stuck out from underneath the hood. "You're hair's very bright." Allen's hands instantly gripped the sides of his hood in an attempt to hide his hair making Lavi regret saying anything. "Oh, I didn't mean it in a bad way! It's like a platinum blond. It's a good color on you."

Allen blushed again and let go of his hood. "Um, thanks…"

Lavi sat there talking to him for a while and eventually, Allen became comfortable enough to pull down his hood. Lavi thought his hair was a lovely color that was rare to see on someone his age. He learned that Allen was 15 and was in town looking into a music school that sent him an invitation. Lavi had heard of it before, but never thought he'd ever meet anyone talented enough to be _invited_ to the school.

The school was Called Noah's arch and it was one of the top music schools in the world, owned and ran by the famous composer known as The Millennium Earl. There are only 13 students go there, but Lavi remembered hearing of a 14th, who was the most gifted out of all of them. Apparently, that 14th student was Allen's uncle, who died recently, and that was the only reason the Noah considered having Allen replace him.

But, Allen didn't trust them. He and his uncle wrote a song together called Musician. They wrote music score that only they could read so only they could play it. He figured, since the school had no idea what his talent level was, they were after the song. That was the only reason why he was hesitating.

"The song is now your property. They can't take it from you," Lavi said, agreeing with Allen's suspicions.

"Yes, I know. Even though they can't read the score, there's a chance on of them could reproduce it by listening to me play it. They're all so gifted…the only reason why I would even consider going there is because I'd like to get a better education in music." Allen followed behind Lavi as they now walked aimlessly through the town.

"But you're already so good, why would you want to go there?" Lavi asked.

"My uncle always told me that there was no such thing as being too good to not improve. I agree with him."

Lavi nodded, understanding the logic behind the words. They stopped at a concession stand and bought some ice cream; green tea for Lavi, chocolate for Allen. They continued walking as they came to the park and even when they came to the beach. They just walked and talked, enjoying each other's company.

Lavi and Allen sat side by side in the sand of the beach as the sun got lower and lower. Lavi looked over at Allen and his heart stopped. Allen had the cutest smile on his face as he watched some little kids play with a puppy who kept licking them no matter what they did to stop it. His skin glowed in the light of the twilight, making him even more attractive than he already was. He didn't remember feeing like this when he first saw him, the unsteady beat of his heart.

"All the colors in the sky at sun down has to be one of the most beautiful sights I've ever seen. How about you, Lavi?" Allen asked, turning his head to look up at Lavi in a slightly shy manor.

Lavi smiled sweetly back at him when just meeting the boy's gaze made his heart skip. "It's up there on my list," Lavi replied. Allen blushed as he noticed how close they were. Lavi mouth was just inches away from his own, not that he minded really. He found the red head to be just as attractive and Lavi though about him. Slowly, the amount of inches disappeared as their lips got closer until they were just hovering about each other. With half shut eyes lids their lips met.

"Walker-Sama!" a voice called out from behind the two, cutting short their kiss. Their heads quickly spun around to see who it was only to see a man standing there, looking panicked and exhausted.

"Walker-Sama, we've been looking every where for you!" the man looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"N-now, clam down…" Allen said, holding up his hands.

"Who's that?" Lavi asked, not to thrilled about their kiss being interrupted.

"He's my manager," He explained and Lavi nodded in understanding.

"Walker-Sama, you interview at the school is tomorrow and you're not prepared at all! We have to get you back to the hotel and work on it!"

Allen nodded. "I'll meet you at the car in a minute. I promise." when his manger was out of site, Allen turned to Lavi with a sad smile. "I'm sorry Lavi, but I have to go."

Lavi frowned and asked, "Can't you ditch him and stay a little longer?"

"No, sorry. I really have to get this paper work done."

Lavi nodded in understanding and starched the back on his neck. "How long are you in tow for?"

Another sad smile. "Until noon tomorrow."

"that's not very long…is there anyway I can get a hold of you?"

Allen nodded and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. "Here's my house number," Allen handed him the paper after scribbling numbers on it, "I'll be home in a couple of days, so call me then." Allen kissed Lavi once more before standing up.

"Bye Allen," Lavi said, smiling sadly as he watch the boy back up.

"Good bye, Lavi. I hope to hear from you soon."

•••

Three years passed from that day and Lavi not once spoke to Allen again. He called Allen a few days after-just like Allen told him to-but it wasn't Allen that picked up the phone. Some crabby old man picked up and it went like this:

"_who's this?" asked the man._

"_My names Lavi Bookman. I'm a friend of Allen's," Lavi replied._

"_Hmph, so you're the kid he's been talking about, huh?" the man asked, mostly to himself, "well, you can't speak with him, not ever. You'll distract him from his work, and he doesn't need that."_

_Lavi ground his teeth in anger. Who was this guy to make such decisions for Allen? The kid had a freaking' manager! In the background he heard Allen's voice. "Master Cross, is that Lavi?" Allen asked eagerly. It pained Lavi to hear the boy's sweet voice and not be able to speak with him._

"_No, it's those damn telemarketers again. I'm going to call the company today and block their calls," the man replied._

"_Oh…okay…" Allen replied. There was a click and the line went dead._

Lavi felt guilty about never calling, but he couldn't. the 'telemarketers' the talked about was ready his number, so calling him never worked. He could go visit him either because he knew that he lived in England, just not where.

But, you would think that after three years he would move on and forget about the boy and his beautiful piano piece, but no. He failed at that logic. Why he just couldn't let go was a mystery to him, but something deep inside him yearned to hang on to the memories of that boy's face. That feeling even lead him to take up a job in the music career as a manager.

"Mr. Bookman," called out the doorman at the fancy hotel he was staying at.

Lavi turned his head to the man from the comfort of the lobby armchair. "Yes?"

"The pianist you were waiting for is in the dinning hall now, if you wish to go and meet him." Lavi nodded and stood while the doorman led him to the dinning hall. He wasn't very interested in it, but he had to do his job. To him, this was just another job as a manager for a pianist that wasn't the one he really wanted.

'_A depressing though…I shouldn't be picky otherwise I'll lose my job,'_ Lavi thought to himself as he snapped back to reality.

When he got to the dinner hall, he thanked the doorman and walked towards the backstage. There was someone playing a beautiful song that had a familiar ting to it, but Lavi paid it no mind. He looked up on stage to get a glimpse of the person, but their face was blocked by the open part of the piano.

Lavi walked back stage and shook the hand of the producer with a polite smile. "I think you'll really enjoy this one, Mr. Bookman. This young man has loads of talent and was never educated professionally," the elder man explained.

"So he's a musical genius, you're saying?" Lavi asked, slightly interested seeing as though he's never had one like that.

"Oh, yes, defiantly. And that song he wrote with his uncle is his greatest accomplishment!"

Lavi's full attention was on the man now. "Wait…did you say uncle?" Right as Lavi asked the question, the song that haunted is dreams filled the room with it's beautiful notes. In a trance, Lavi walked over to the edge of the curtains and there he saw the person he'd longed to see for so long.

Allen sat at the piano on stage-the piano he played on at the music store when they first met-and he looked older than before. He was slightly taller, his hair even silkier than he remembered. Lavi yearned to reach out and touch it, but the boy was performing and Lavi wasn't _that_ stupid. He just stood there marveling at the curve of the boy's cheek and the red scar that ran down it.

With out thinking, he stared singing the lyrics to the song, low enough so only he could hear them.

Soushite bouyaha nemoruni tsuite

Ikizuku haino nakano hono

Hitotsu futatsu

Ukabu fukurame itoshi yokogao

Daichini taruru ikusenno yume, yume

Ginno hitomini yuragao yurni

Umaraochite kagayaku omae

Ikuokuno toshitsukiga

Ikutu imorwo tsuchihe kaeshitemo

Watashiha inorituzukeru

Mou kakonnokotonai aiwo

Tsunaidateni kisuwo

The producer walked up behind him and stared in disbelief. "You know the lyrics to Mr. Walker's song?" he questioned, somehow hearing the words Lavi mutter so softly.

Allen stood up when the song finished and bowed to the cheering audience. As he walked backstage, he kept his gaze on the floor, passing Lavi by. Lavi was a little shocked at that, but noticed the boy seemed a bit distracted. "Oh, when ever he's not playing he seems to be off in his own little world," the man explained, "Mr. Walker, come say hello to you new manager!"

Allen stopped and turned around then froze. Lavi's and his gaze met and his heart skipped a beat. He was even more beautiful than he remembered. His skin looked so smooth it seemed to grow and the way he held himself was just so graceful.

"Lavi…?" Allen called out softly.

"Nice to see you again Allen," Lavi said with the most adoring gaze in the world. Someone called for the producer and he walked away, leaving the two boys alone.

Allen fell very silent after that. he looked away sadly at me and continued to walk in the drection the producer went. he didn't want to look at Lavi. That day on the beach when they kissed, he felt something there and he really liked him. he waited and waited for him to call, but he never did. Cross insisted that he was a stupid boy that lead him on and urged him to concentrate on his music instead. so he did and he became a well known musician. he's had many offers to tour with other pianists, but he refuse. he didn't want to travle the world again incase what happened to him with Lavi would happen again. Besides that, Allen still liked him. even now, three years later, he couldn't help but feel the same thing he fet when they first met.

"Allen?" Lavi called out. Allen could hears his heavy footsteps follow behind him and he didn't dare to look back at him. "Please Allen, let me explaine!"

"NO!" Allen exclaimed squeezing his eyes shut. the hurt was coming back now. "I don't want to hear it," he said softer, "that time...you were just leading me on, weren't you? i was young then, so why would someone like you want to be with someone like me?"

He heard Lavi's footsteps again then they stopped when they were in front of him. "Allen, look at me." Lavi's words were firm and soft, but he couldn't bring himself to listen. his face always made his heart beat quicken and it hurt. Suddenly, two warm hands cupped his cheeks and lifted his head up gently. they way he held his hands lightly off of his skin made him open his eyes in confusion.

Lavi looked down at him with a scolding look. his eyes burned with such emotion that Allen felt his heart begin to melt, even though the pain still remained. "I did call, afew days after you left in fact. i heard you in the background but the man who answered told you i was a telemarketer. Do you remember that day, Allen?" Lavi asked.

in fact, he did. that was the day Cross blocked telemarketer calls and Allen had always been suspicious about that. cross had to much fun lipping of to the telemarkters to actually block them. it was so obvious that Allen should've got it right away. but, he chose to live in pain for three years, unable to let go of the red head whom he fell so hard for. so, spent all of his time concentrating on his music. it made the pain less obvious when he had something on his mind.

Allen shook his head and began to walk away, but Lavi stopped him. "Do you hate me Allen? you know it's true. i would never so anything to hurt you."

"How could i possibly know that. i haven't seen you for three years and we only spent a day together."

"Yes, but we learned so much about each other! I told you about my eye and you about your arm. we learned each others likes and dislikes!"

"a day is not enough to get to know a person inside and out."

"I dissagree. i thought i knew you very well, and even know i understand that what i did put you through a lot of pain."

"How can you just assume you put me through pain?"

"Because i know you."

"Not well enough."

"Then let's start over. Let's fix this because i'm not ready to lose you again. i've worked so hard to become you manager, and you were my only inpsiration for it. I love you don't you understand that?"

Allen fet his face heat up. he waited so long to hear Lavi say that to him and how odd it was for him to say it during this conversation. and he could tell that Lavi ment it too and that only made him blush harder. "L-love?"

Lavi smiled and nodded. "Yes, that's right, love. i love you, Allen Walker, even after three years of being apart those feelings haven't changed."

Allen's heart was slamming against his chest as he looked down at his hands fiddling with his shirt. "Don't you think it's a bit early to be saying that."

"Hmm, i suppose," Lavi said as he held out his hand, "the, like i said, let's start over. Hello, my name is Lavi Bookman."

Allen smiled and gripped Lavi's hand, giving it a good shake. "Hello, i'm Allen Walker. i'm honorred to have you as my new manager, Mr. Bookman."

"As am I," Lavi agreed, leaning down to give Allen a soft kiss the other was all to eager to recieve as he kept his grip tight on Allen's hand.

_on the nigh when the silver eyes swing_

_the shinning you was born._

_millions of years_

_no matter how many millions of years, return the prayers to earth._

_i continue to pray_

_Love for the last_

_Kiss for the joined hands._

•••

Okay, FINI!! XD lolz okay, i'm satisfied with this ending now. X3 the last part in english is the japanese lines: "Ginno hitomini yuragwo yoruni" through "Tsunaidateni kisuwo". yeah....please leave comments people!! XD


End file.
